


Unforgiven

by Polyn



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: Хибари умирает





	Unforgiven

Первый приступ начинается, когда Хибари заваривает чай, вернувшись домой. Сначала немеют руки, и он едва успевает поставить чайник на поднос. Сесть по-человечески он уже не может и нелепо сползает на пол, словно плохой актёр в боевике.  
"Почему именно так?" – спрашивает он себя. Болят одновременно все шрамы, ноги сводит судорогой, дыхание перехватывает, а сердце бьётся всё реже и тише.  
"Что это?" – думает Хибари. Симптомы ни на что не похожи. "Может быть, отравление", – предполагает он перед тем, как потерять сознание.

В себя он приходит от того, что птичка клюёт его ухо.  
"Мой лучший друг", – с благодарностью думает Кёя.  
Он дышит, сердце бьётся неровно и нервно, на каждом десятом вдохе срываясь в бешеный стук. Руки подрагивают, а сломанные когда-то кости ноют, как на погоду.  
Рановато для старости.  
Хибари кормит птичку, всё-таки заваривает себе чай и раздвигает сёдзи, чтобы посмотреть на закат.  
Возможно, последний.

Нужно написать кому-нибудь – Саваде или Сасагаве, но Хибари начинает с составления новых инструкций для Кусакабе.  
Когда дело доходит до электронного письма травоядным мафиози, он уже слишком плох для длинных посланий. Руки дрожат так сильно, что он едва попадает по клавишам, а всё тело покрыто холодным потом.  
Позвонить?.. Ни за что. Савада Цунаёси не услышит дрожащий голос Хибари Кёи.

"Возможно, дело в Машине, – пишет Хибари. – Я потерял сознание. Набор симптомов незнакомый."  
Сообщение кажется ему жалким и слишком коротким. Задумавшись и прикрыв глаза, он не сразу замечает, что сердце перестало биться. Попытавшись вдохнуть, он понимает, что лёгкие его не слушаются.  
"Вот и всё". – С усилием открыв глаза, Хибари тянется к клавиатуре, чтобы стереть уже ненужное письмо, но почти падает на неё, закрывая окно почтового клиента. "Тоже неплохо", – думает он, проваливаясь в ничто – разноцветное, расплывчатое и почти такое же раздражающее, как иллюзии.

Когда он приходит в себя, рядом щебечет птичка. Не поёт гимн Намимори, не радуется новому дню, а испуганно чирикает.  
"Что ещё?" – думает Кёя. Он чувствует себя невыспавшимся.  
"Стоп, – думает он. – Я терял сознание в гостиной, а сейчас лежу на футоне в спальне. И в комнате кто-то есть". Вдохнув сладковатый запах больницы, услышав почти беззвучное, но всё-таки узнаваемое дыхание, кожей почувствовав плавающие в воздухе тонкие нити пламени Тумана, Хибари в бешенстве распахивает глаза и одновременно выбрасывает руку вперёд и вверх. Достаточно резко, чтобы Мукуро не успел отшатнуться. Сжимает пальцы на горле. Мукуро, сидевший возле футона на корточках, падает на колени. Он может ударить, может сам начать душить Кёю, но сначала он только смотрит. "Теряешь время", – думает Хибари. Он хочет пошевелиться, подняться, чтобы ударить, но понимает, что не может. Странная болезнь оставила ему только голову и правую руку, и пока он не вернёт остальное, ему придётся обходиться этим.  
Мукуро тоже понимает, что Кёя сейчас – калека. Плавно подняв руку, он обхватывает длинными пальцами запястье Кёи и давит, пока не немеет вся кисть. Хибари скалится от бессильной злобы.  
– Что же это ты, Хибари Кёя, – ласково говорит Мукуро, укладывая бесчувственную руку поверх одеяла, – собрался умереть, не поставив меня на колени?  
Хибари криво ухмыляется. Горло сведено, и он даже не может сказать: "Ты и так стоишь на коленях".  
– Это – не считается. – Мукуро сердито хмурится. – Между прочим, я соскучился. И ревновал.  
Хибари так удивлён, что не может этого скрыть.  
– Дерёшься с кем попало, обещаешь им то же, что мне. – Мукуро пожимает плечами так, будто он и впрямь обижен.  
Хибари не может не улыбнуться. Раздражение, без которого он не чувствует себя собой, такое привычное, почти уютное, возвращается. И, окрашивая сознание, наполняет тело жизнью и силой. Теперь он может ударить Мукуро, но тот знает об этом и наверняка готов к атаке. Кольцо на месте, но где коробочки, Кёя не знает.  
– Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь, Хибари Кёя. – Мукуро отодвигается, прислоняется к стене, подбрасывает на ладони одну из своих коробочек. – Но если ты меня убьёшь или хотя бы надолго выведешь из строя, умрёшь ты сам. А это в мои планы не входит.  
– Тебя не должно это касаться.  
– Я сам решаю, что меня касается, – говорит Мукуро. – Я хочу, чтобы ты жил – ты будешь жить, пока я могу это обеспечить.  
– Пока?..  
– У меня осталось не так много пуль. – Мукуро смотрит в сторону. – Пока ты мне не доверишься, мне придётся их тратить, чтобы заставлять тебя дышать.  
– Доверюсь? – без выражения переспрашивает Хибари.  
– Ну да. Если бы вы с Савадой потрудились поставить меня в известность о своём гениальном плане с машиной, в которой вы не были в полном смысле живы, я бы, возможно, предупредил вас о том, как это опасно.  
– У других тоже проблемы, но пришёл ты именно ко мне.  
– Не волнуйся, ты не первый мой пациент. – Мукуро тихо смеётся. – С Хром всё прошло гладко – как только она начала выключаться, я это почувствовал и помог ей очнуться. Гокудера удачно упал Саваде на руки, а тот догадался связаться со мной. Когда я спросил, почему, он только пожал плечами. В общем, с Гокудерой тоже не возникло проблем. Он не такой упёртый, как ты, Кёя.  
Хибари молчит.  
– Так вот, от первого приступа Савада его откачал и ещё до того, как начался второй, уговорил разрешить мне взять его тело под управление. Гокудера совершенно мне не доверяет. – Он почти жалуется. – Зато абсолютно верит Саваде. Поэтому всё получилось. Гокудера начал выключаться, я взял его под контроль и заставил дышать, он не сопротивлялся, потому что думал про Саваду – и с тех пор с ним всё отлично. – Мукуро почти беззвучно вздыхает, а нити Тумана, развешанные в комнате, на мгновение прекращают своё непрерывное волнение. – Выяснив, что с теми, с кем я не входил в контакт, всё в порядке, я решил навестить тебя. – Мукуро ненадолго замолкает. – Когда-то давно я вмешался в связь твоего разума с телом, а сидение в Белой Машине повредило её ещё больше. Будь я на твоём месте, я мог бы просто переехать в другое тело, но ты – не я. Ты можешь жить только в своём теле. И ты умрёшь вместе с ним.  
"Почему тебя это расстраивает?" – думает Хибари, а вслух говорит:  
– Уходи.  
– Нет.  
– Я собираюсь встать.  
– Я тебе помогу.  
– Я тебя не просил. Убирайся.  
Кончик трезубца оказывается в двух-трёх миллиметрах от горла Хибари. Мукуро гневно смотрит на него сверху вниз. Хибари улыбается.  
– Неужели ты хочешь просто взять и сдохнуть, Хибари Кёя?  
– Не хочу быть тебе должен. – Уклонившись от острия, Хибари одним движением оказывается на ногах. Голени пронизывает обжигающая боль. Ступни Хибари вообще не чувствует.  
– Кёя. – Трезубец исчезает, и Мукуро подхватывает Хибари, готового упасть.  
– Что тебе от меня нужно? – Хибари тошно от близости Мукуро и от собственной слабости.  
Мукуро едва слышно вздыхает и лжёт:  
– Ничего.  
Хибари ждёт правды.  
Я не хочу, чтобы ты был мне обязан или благодарен, я просто не хочу, чтобы ты умер. – Это правда, но не вся.  
– Ладно, – хмуро говорит Хибари. Вцепляется в предплечье Мукуро так, что тот морщится, и на неживых ногах ковыляет в сторону ванной.

Мукуро совершенно не умеет помогать.  
Хибари хочет вымыться, и Мукуро говорит:  
– Я останусь – прослежу, чтобы ты не умер в ванне.  
Хибари кое-как раздевается: руки то немеют, то дёргаются в судорогах, в глазах темно, а о том, что нужно дышать, ему напоминает Мукуро. Странно, но это помогает. "Может быть, он уже внутри?!" – в ярости думает Хибари. Но нет, в сознании нет ничего лишнего, наоборот, там слишком пусто – мысли не возникают сами по себе, и, чтобы о чём-нибудь подумать, приходится напрягаться.  
– Ты очень красивый, – говорит Мукуро. – Хочешь, я помогу тебе вымыться?  
– Лучше просто выйди.  
Мукуро фыркает и не выходит. Через пять минут выясняется, что стоять Кёя не может, и помощь Мукуро оказывается кстати.  
Кёя дышит так тяжело и шумно, что не может узнать наверняка: ему кажется или Мукуро и вправду недовольно сопит.  
Кёе кажется, он слышит, как сопит Мукуро, но его глушит собственное натужное дыхание.  
– Что со мной такое?  
– Понятия не имею. – Похоже, Мукуро расстроен. – Если хочешь, могу сдать тебя медикам Вонголы...  
"Что хуже, – взвешивает Хибари в уме, – один хорошо знакомый враг или толпа незнакомых травоядных в халатах?.." Не то чтобы он считал Мукуро лучшим выбором. "Он уже видел меня беспомощным, – думает Кёя. – И теперь расплачивается за это, пытаясь меня спасти". Ему одновременно и смешно, и неуютно от таких мыслей. Верить Мукуро глупо. Не верить – ещё глупее. "В худшем случае я умру", – равнодушно думает Хибари.  
– Мне всё равно, – говорит он вслух.  
– Тогда я оставлю тебя себе. – Это звучит почти мечтательно. И очень нагло.

Побывав в голове у Хибари, Мукуро отлично ориентируется в доме. Он приносит чистую одежду, помогает одеться – не очень эффективно, Хибари приходится всё делать самому. Он валится с ног от усталости, а судороги и онемение в мышцах никуда не пропадают.  
– Кёя, если тебе плохо, я могу... – Мукуро замолкает.  
– Застрелиться? – Хибари так смешно, что он даже чувствует себя лучше.  
Мукуро вздыхает.  
– Нет, – говорит Хибари. – Я не попрошу тебя об этом.  
– Ты меня вообще никогда ни о чём не попросишь. – Мукуро смотрит в сторону. Кажется, он обижен.  
– Заткнись... пожалуйста.  
Мукуро фыркает, у Хибари кружится голова, он почти падает на Мукуро.  
– Ты давно не ел, – говорит тот.  
До кухни Мукуро тащит Хибари едва ли не волоком: тот переставляет ноги, но не чувствует их. "Лучше бы всё просто закончилось". Из-за чудовищной слабости не получается даже разозлиться. Не только тело плохо работает – душа тоже сбоит.

На кухне они выясняют, что Хибари не может есть. Он может положить в рот кусок копчёного мяса, но не может его разжевать или, тем более, проглотить.  
– Может, сварить тебе бульон? – с сомнением спрашивает Мукуро.  
Хибари представляет себе жёлтый жирный куриный бульон и выплёвывает на тарелку изжёванный кусок хлеба. Блевать ему нечем, поэтому он просто прикрывает рот непослушной рукой и несколько мгновений сосредоточенно дышит. От отрыжки всё равно никуда не деться.  
– Хотя бы чаю выпей.  
На чай тело Кёи согласно.  
Мукуро жрёт шоколад – разворачивает плитку и грызёт. Хибари хочется перестать дышать, чтобы не чувствовать этот удушливый тошнотворный запах.  
– Перестань, – с трудом выговаривает он. – Или я тебя убью.  
– Ты для этого в недостаточно хорошей форме. – Мукуро улыбается, а у Хибари в глазах начинает темнеть. Он пытается аккуратно поставить чашку, но сведённые судорогой пальцы крошат её. Чай и кровь льются на юкату. "Как глупо", – думает Хибари почти удивлённо. Он силён, как и раньше, но не владеет собой. Отвратительно.  
Мукуро ругается, откладывает шоколад и бросается к Кёе.  
Птичка тоже здесь – ждала крошек, а теперь беспокойно прыгает на полу.  
– Кёя, Кёя, – зовёт Мукуро, встряхивая Хибари.  
– Меня сейчас стошнит. – Запах шоколада становится невыносимым, забивает рот и нос, не даёт дышать. Как будто какао с сахаром сыплются прямо в лёгкие, постепенно заполняя их.  
– Сейчас проверим.  
Хибари не может пошевелиться, не может даже сидеть прямо – мышцы его не слушаются, он не может ни избавиться от выпитого чая, ни устроиться так, чтобы не тошнило. Мукуро вздёргивает его на ноги, почти выносит в сад и сажает у декоративного пруда. Совсем рядом с маскирующими иллюзиями.  
– Не вырубайся, – бормочет Мукуро. – Пуль совсем мало, на них ты долго не продержишься.  
Хибари так плохо, что он снова думает о смерти как об избавлении. Зачерпнув воды, Мукуро выливает её из ладони прямо Хибари на лицо.  
После такого варварского умывания наконец-то удаётся вдохнуть полной грудью. В саду так красиво, что Хибари заставляет себя сесть ровнее и посмотреть по сторонам.  
Потом у него закрываются глаза, и он снова теряет сознание.

– Если ты думаешь, что мне нравится таскать твоё бесчувственное тело, ты сильно заблуждаешься, Хибари Кёя, – говорит Мукуро, когда Хибари просыпается. Снова на футоне. – Между прочим, ты даже не умирал в этот раз. Отключился по-настоящему, но потом попросту заснул.  
– Ты не выспался, – понимает Хибари.  
Мукуро отворачивается и смешно возится, расправляя длинный хвост.  
– Пока не умираешь, не буди, – ворчит он.  
– Где ты нашёл этот футон? – Хибари не помнит такого, с розовато-белыми лотосами на голубом поле.  
– В спальне наверху. Тот, кто его покупал, явно надеялся, что у тебя будет гостить девушка.  
– Лучше бы ты промолчал. – Хибари медленно садится. Сосредоточенно ощупывает руки, потом ноги. Ступни реагируют плохо, но терпимо. Ему доводилось драться в худшем состоянии.  
– Я не умею, – говорит Мукуро.  
– Что?  
– Молчать.  
Фыркнув, Хибари потягивается. Живот подводит от голода, но как только Хибари задумывается о том, чтобы что-нибудь съесть, его мутит.  
В спальне слишком тепло, и Хибари выбирается из-под одеяла.  
Так намного лучше. Он засыпает снова, но просыпается ещё до рассвета.

Он чувствует себя так хорошо, что ему удаётся самостоятельно умыться, заварить и выпить чай и съесть маленький бутерброд без последствий, но вернуться в спальню уже не получается. Ему приходится лечь на пол прямо в коридоре: мутит, перед глазами всё плывёт, а руки и ноги дрожат, как желе. Лёжа он не может дышать как следует, сердце начинает капризничать, то бухая в грудь молотом, то съёживаясь и трепеща.  
Невыносимое ощущение.  
"Нужно позвать", – думает Хибари с отвращением, но ему на помощь приходит птичка. Она заливается громким щебетом, прыгая у двери в спальню.  
"Утро так скоро? Почему ты не спишь?" – если бы не Мукуро, Хибари спросил бы вслух.  
Мукуро ворочается, ругается, выбредает в коридор, а потом садится на пол рядом с Хибари.  
– Ты не умираешь.  
Хибари пытается пожать плечами, но не может.  
– Улыбнись, Кёя. Это же отлично – ты живой, а я сэкономил пулю.  
Хибари не улыбается.  
– Совсем плохо? – Мукуро смотрит на него серьёзно и подозрительно.  
– Нет, – говорит Хибари. – Умеренно плохо. – Теперь ему удаётся улыбнуться, но щека дёргается, превращая улыбку в глупую уродливую гримасу.  
Мукуро держит его за руку уже некоторое время, но замечает он это только теперь. Придвинувшись ближе, Мукуро лениво и расслабленно ощупывает его. Если бы не слабость, Хибари прикончил бы его на месте, но странная процедура помогает. Хибари дышит, ему тепло, а судорожная слабость сменяется почти нормальной усталостью.  
– Всегда помни, что у тебя есть тело, – уже сквозь сон бормочет Мукуро. – Как только ты начинаешь думать, что всё хорошо, и забываешь про него – начинаешь умирать. Или позволь мне войти и связать всё воедино... – Он ложится рядом с Хибари и кладёт руку ему на плечо. – Если ты сейчас снова... я почувствую.  
Оказывается, Хибари слушал его так напряжённо, что теперь у него кружится голова. Он закрывает глаза и теряет чувство реальности. Это не сон и не обморок в полном смысле – промежуточное состояние между сном и явью. Хибари внове такая неподъёмная тяжесть. "Я перестал быть воином?" – думает он, всё глубже погружаясь в липкую болезненную дрёму.

Когда Мукуро его будит, уже почти светло.  
– Как ты?  
– Странно. – Хибари и правда не подобрать другого слова. Он дышит, и картинка перед глазами как будто не плывёт, но сердце пропускает удары, а в голове тяжёлыми волнами плещется несильная назойливая боль.  
– Хочешь есть?  
К горлу подкатывает, Хибари морщится и аккуратно качает головой. Боль, обрадовавшись, расплёскивается шире, захватывая уши и виски, становится ярче и горячее.  
– Что-то болит?  
– Голова.  
– Кёя, – серьёзно говорит Мукуро. – Я не знаю, что с тобой происходит. Я ничего не понимаю в медицине. Кое-что, конечно, подцепил у врачей-медиумов, но назвать это знаниями – не преувеличение, а наглая ложь. Может быть, мне всё-таки позвонить Саваде Цунаёси? – Он насмешливо улыбается, и Хибари, погруженный в боль и слабость, не сразу понимает, что насмешка относится не к нему.  
– Нет. – Слово гулко отдаётся в голове, перед глазами пляшут цветные пятна. – Если ты это сделаешь, я тебя убью.  
– А если не сделаю, ты умрёшь сам. Ну ладно. – Вздохнув, Мукуро поднимается на ноги.  
Хибари тоже хочет встать, но не может. Все мышцы дрожат и отказываются напрягаться. В бессильной злобе он сжимает кулак – но тот разжимается сам по себе.  
Мукуро сначала сажает его, будто испорченную куклу, потом поднимает на ноги и ведёт в спальню. Устроив на футоне, ненадолго уходит, потом приносит чай.  
– Я поем один, – говорит он, глядя в сторону. Хибари наблюдает за движениями красного глаза. У Мукуро густые длинные ресницы, но это не имеет никакого значения. Хибари предпочёл бы заметить что-нибудь поважнее.  
Мукуро уходит.

Почти весь день Хибари проводит лёжа. Он то спит, то дремлет, то попросту валяется, ни о чём не думая – пока он не думает, голова не болит и существование кажется почти сносным.  
Пламени Тумана больше нет в комнате. Время от времени Мукуро приходит сам.  
– Тебе нужно больше пить, – говорит он, когда свет в комнате из жёлтого превращается в золотисто-розовый.  
Пить Хибари не хочет. Он снова хочет спать.  
– Почитать тебе? – спрашивает Мукуро, когда Хибари закрывает глаза.  
– Не надо.  
Мукуро уходит снова, и Хибари обнаруживает его в комнате только когда просыпается среди ночи.  
– Не вздумай бродить в одиночку, – бормочет Мукуро сквозь сон. – Снова упадёшь в коридоре.  
– Тогда проводи меня в сортир. – Хибари медленно садится, прислушиваясь ко всем своим ощущениям.  
Сердце бьётся мелко и неритмично, лёгкие набирают воздух как будто нехотя, мочевой пузырь вот-вот лопнет, а в остальном всё в порядке.  
На первый взгляд.  
Когда Хибари медленно и осторожно встаёт, у него подкашиваются ноги. Устоять удаётся, только опершись о стену.  
– Ну? – Мукуро, недовольный и растрёпанный, садится на футоне.  
Хибари молчит, стиснув зубы. Дышать тяжело, голова как колокол – он совсем не в настроении для беседы.  
Пока Мукуро встаёт, Хибари отмечает, какие длинные у него руки и ноги. Он почти теряет сознание, но Мукуро успевает его поддержать. Странно, но контакт, почти объятие, не вызывает ни злобы, ни раздражения. Хибари никогда не относился к своему телу как к чему-то неприкосновенному, и теперь ему безразлично, что Мукуро его трогает.  
"Я хочу почувствовать хоть что-нибудь", – думает Хибари.  
В награду за эту мысль он получает болезненную судорогу в правой икре и жуткий голод.  
– Сначала в сортир, – говорит он не столько Мукуро, сколько себе самому, но Мукуро воспринимает это как распоряжение, тяжело вздыхает и помогает добраться до сортира.  
Выгнав его, Хибари кое-как справляется с проблемой сам, но выматывается как никогда раньше.  
Когда-то он, отравленный смертельным ядом, смог добраться до противоядия. Он дрался, не обращая внимания на повреждения, которые другого человека могли бы убить. А теперь не может совершить простейших действий без того, чтобы устать до полусмерти.  
– Надеюсь, ты не решил с горя утопиться в унитазе, – говорит Мукуро за дверью. Он стоит слишком близко и наверняка подслушивает.  
– Отойди, – говорит Хибари.  
Шагов он не слышит – значит, Мукуро не подчиняется.

Вымыв руки, он толкает дверь изо всех сил, Мукуро, не ожидавший удара, отскакивает, потирая плечо.  
– И это – твоя благодарность! – Он злобно фыркает и хмурится, но Хибари видит, что на самом деле Мукуро не злится. "Ему весело и страшно", – озадаченно думает Кёя, а потом лицо Мукуро расплывается, и приходится цепляться за стену, потому что пол качается под ногами.  
– Эй-эй, подожди. – Мукуро хватает его, словно падающий мешок. – Я думал, мы договорились: ты не умираешь, а я не трачу пули.  
– По-твоему, я могу себя контролировать? – Мукуро слишком близко. Хибари слышит, как бьётся его сердце, чувствует на себе чужие горячие руки – и понимает, что Мукуро в свою очередь слышит и неритмичное постукивание сердца Хибари, и дрожь слабости.  
Призрак ярости поднимается со дна души. Хибари упирается ногами в пол и отталкивается от Мукуро.  
– Я думаю, – говорит Мукуро, – ты можешь с собой справиться. Просто пока не знаешь, как.  
– Ещё раз заговоришь о больнице – разобью тебе череп. – Хибари задыхается и от ярости, и от усталости.  
– И умрёшь удовлетворённым, я понял.  
Мукуро ждёт несколько секунд, но Хибари не падает и не двигается с места. Мукуро подаёт ему руку и следит за каждым судорожным шагом, пока они идут в кухню.  
Мукуро заваривает чай.  
Кёе удаётся запихнуть в себя онигири, но после этого он снова теряет способность спокойно смотреть на еду.  
– Ешь, – говорит он Мукуро. Осторожно встаёт и, касаясь рукой стены, словно слепой, бредёт в спальню.  
Ноги дрожат, но подчиняются. В кухне так тихо, что Хибари понимает – Мукуро изо всех сил прислушивается к его шагам.  
"Почему ему не всё равно?" – спрашивает себя Кёя перед тем как уснуть. Ответа он не знает.

Два следующих дня проходят так же – в постоянной борьбе со слабостью, в ожидании приступа. Хибари злится, и от злости кружится голова.  
Мукуро проводит с ним всё меньше и меньше времени, даже уходит ненадолго – очнувшись от сна, не принёсшего бодрости, Хибари понимает, что один в доме. Пламя Тумана по-прежнему здесь, но сам Мукуро отсутствует.  
Хибари ничего не нужно, и он лежит, глядя в потолок.  
"Может быть, если позволить ему..." – От ярости перехватывает горло, и Хибари обрывает мысль.  
Десять лет назад Мукуро запытал его до полусмерти, чтобы добиться подчинения – и Хибари никогда его не простит и не согласится на то, от чего отказался тогда.  
"Что же делать?.." – думает он.  
Можно лечь на обследование в обычной клинике. Если проблема в нервной системе, не исключено, что её удастся исправить обычным способом.  
Задумавшись, Хибари не замечает, как засыпает. Ему снятся люди, лица которых будто сшиты из лоскутов. Они наклоняются над ним, и один, самый противный, говорит:  
– Мы тебя починим, но за это ты станешь нашим орудием.  
Хибари хочет ударить и не может.  
– Кёя, – говорит невидимый Мукуро. – Кёя.  
Сон расплывается и темнеет. Хибари засыпает крепче.

Когда он просыпается, Мукуро, лежавший на соседнем футоне в одежде, открывает глаза. Пахнет кровью.  
– Ты опять. – Поморщившись, Мукуро садится, подбирает с пола пистолет и убирает его под плащ.  
– Я ничего не заметил, – говорит Хибари вслух.  
– Ты спал. – Чтобы стереть кровь с виска, Мукуро отворачивается, как будто смутившись. – И попытался сопротивляться, даже когда я вошёл.  
– Не понимаю.  
– Обычно, когда я полностью захватываю медиума... – Мукуро садится лицом к Хибари и широко улыбается. – От его личности не остаётся ничего. Знания и воспоминания в полном моём распоряжении, но сам он ничего не может – ни мыслить, ни чувствовать. А ты мало того, что чуть не вышвырнул меня раньше, чем я завёл мотор... – Он стучит по груди Хибари. – Так ещё и чувствовал что-то, пока я там был.  
– Я тебя слышал, – говорит Кёя. – Ты меня звал.  
– А что ты видел?  
– Врачей?.. – Он пожимает плечами. – С такими лицами, будто их сшивали.  
– Вот как. – Мгновенно окаменевшее лицо Мукуро дёргается от попытки улыбнуться.  
– Ты их знаешь.  
– Не твоё дело. – В разноцветных глазах полыхает нечеловеческое, невообразимое бешенство. "Даже я не могу так ненавидеть", – засмотревшись, думает Кёя.  
– Это не был вопрос.  
Глубоко вздохнув и пару секунд посмотрев в сторону, Мукуро почти спокойно говорит:  
– Я принёс тебе чизбургер. Будешь?  
– Буду. – Хибари садится.  
Он чувствует себя даже лучше, чем до приступа.  
– Я сам, – говорит он, когда Мукуро, поднявшись на ноги, протягивает ему руку.  
Мукуро собирается убрать её, но Хибари успевает зацепиться за длинные тонкие пальцы. Мукуро вздрагивает и держит, пока Хибари поднимается на ноги – без прежней ловкости, но и без заметного напряжения.  
– Ты починил что-то ещё? – спрашивает он, стоя рядом с Мукуро.  
– Я не знаю. – Тот качает головой. – Мне раньше не приходилось использовать пулю, чтобы захватить тело умирающего во сне человека. Я контролировал твоё дыхание, а ты в это время смотрел кошмар по мотивам моих воспоминаний.  
– Может быть, ты просто намусорил в моём сне, пока шёл мимо, – нарочито недовольно ворчит Хибари, наконец отпуская его руку.  
– Я случайно. – Мукуро быстро отступает на полшага. – Если пригласишь меня сам – покажу тебе что-нибудь поинтереснее. – Он улыбается весело и нахально, но Хибари видит скрытое за этой улыбкой беспокойство.

"Что тебя нервирует, Рокудо Мукуро? – думает он, умываясь. – Нетипичный контакт, количество оставшихся пуль или моё состояние? Или что-то ещё, о чём я не знаю?"  
Когда он выходит, то обнаруживает Мукуро в коридоре – тот не только прошёл следом за Хибари до ванной, но и ждал до сих пор.  
– Прости мне мою навязчивость, – говорит Мукуро. – Но если, пока я рядом с тобой, можно обойтись без пуль, я предпочту тебя преследовать.  
– Надо же, – говорит Хибари. – Ты умеешь просить прощения.  
У Мукуро дёргается лицо – из-под маски спокойствия проглядывает что-то, что Хибари не может понять. "Боль?.. Давняя печаль?.. Горе?.."  
Ещё несколько лет назад он обрадовался бы, причинив Мукуро душевные страдания. "Будешь ли ты страдать, если я сломаю тебе на несколько костей больше, чем ты когда-то сломал мне?.." – думает Хибари теперь.  
Мукуро отделяется от стены и ждёт, пока Хибари двинется с места, чтобы пойти следом.  
Само по себе присутствие Мукуро не раздражает Хибари. Зато когда он понимает, что тот уменьшает свою заметность с помощью иллюзии, ослепительное бешенство с размаху лупит по сознанию, хлещет через края – и чуть не убивает.  
– Не делай так, – сквозь зубы цедит Кёя, пытаясь отдышаться. – Бесит.  
– Вижу. – Мукуро прикасается к плечу Хибари, не столько поддерживая, сколько напоминая о материальности своего присутствия.  
"Как же я буду счастлив, убивая тебя", – думает Хибари, постепенно успокаиваясь.

Полкухни завалено пакетами из разных забегаловок.  
– Зачем так много? – Хибари хмурится.  
– Со мной была Хром. – Мукуро улыбается неожиданно мягко. – Кто-то сказал ей, что мужчины неспособны позаботиться о себе в бытовом смысле.  
Хмыкнув, он прибавляет:  
– Не могу сказать, что она была так уж неправа.  
Теперь Хибари тоже хмыкает.  
Мукуро находит для него почти остывший чизбургер, а для себя вытаскивает пластиковую коробочку с двумя кусочками торта – облитыми толстым слоем шоколадной глазури, на которую налеплены застывшие, будто восковые ягоды малины.  
– Это съедобно? – интересуется Хибари.  
– Даже не надейся, – говорит Мукуро. – Ты не получишь ни кусочка.  
Хибари молчит, потому что жуёт. Он и вправду ужасно голоден.

После еды накатывает знакомая тяжёлая слабость. От запахов мутит.  
– Убери всё это, – говорит он Мукуро и выходит в сад.  
Солнце лениво ползёт к закату. Поглядев на него, Хибари ложится на энгаве, почти с удовольствием чувствуя под спиной твёрдые доски, и закрывает глаза.  
Тошнота и головокружение постепенно отступают, новый сон подходит всё ближе, но его прогоняют приближающиеся шаги.  
– Что ты хочешь? – спрашивает Хибари. Присутствие Мукуро не злит, но в одиночестве было лучше.  
– Ничего. Просто пришёл посмотреть на закат вместе с тобой. А ты вот-вот проспишь всё самое красивое. – Мукуро садится на почтительном расстоянии, но Кёя чувствует движение воздуха, это почти прикосновение – беспокоящее, неправильное, ненужное, случайное для Мукуро.  
Поморщившись, Хибари садится тоже. Сонная истома скатывается с него, как капли воды – вроде бы и быстро, но всё равно недостаточно.  
Может быть, так чувствуют себя старики: они так устали, что всё им в тягость и хочется только отдыхать.  
– Теперь я чувствую себя уставшим, – говорит Хибари. – Что ты делал, пока был... мной?  
– Ничего интересного. – Мукуро смотрит на него, а не на закат. – Заставил тебя жить, убедился, что всё в порядке, и ушёл.  
Хибари хочет спросить, почему, но молчит. Сообразив, что смотрит на Мукуро, переводит взгляд на небо. Что-то не так, но он не может понять, что.  
– Мне было не по себе, – говорит Мукуро. – Обычно недобровольные медиумы просто подчиняются, а ты как будто твердил мне в ухо "пошёл вон, пошёл вон". Неприятно. – Он тихо смеётся, и Хибари тоже становится смешно.  
– Ты уверен, что не сам это придумал? – спрашивает он.  
Мукуро молчит, и Хибари понимает, что снова задел его.  
"Как глупо, – думает он. – Лучше бы мы просто подрались".  
То, что он не уверен в своей победе, только делает этот бой ещё привлекательнее.  
– Я хочу с тобой подраться, – говорит он вслух.  
– Пока что я могу убить тебя голыми руками, – говорит Мукуро. – Это неинтересно.  
Хибари кивает, и какое-то время они сидят молча, наблюдая как небо меняет цвет.  
– Мы могли бы переспать, – равнодушно произносит Мукуро. – Физическая близость компенсирует отсутствие симпатии, тебе будет проще поддаться.  
"Я не хочу поддаваться", – думает Хибари.  
– Мне уже десять лет не нужно твоё тело, Хибари Кёя, – продолжает Мукуро. – Дай мне починить сломанное, а потом, я обещаю, мы подерёмся.  
– Ты уверен, что я не смогу починиться... – Ему нравится слово. – ...без твоей помощи?  
– Если бы ты мог, ты бы уже починился.  
Хибари косится на Мукуро и встречает такой же вопросительный взгляд.  
– Я знаю, как сильно ты меня ненавидишь, – говорит Мукуро. – Но я-то не испытываю к тебе ненависти.  
"А что испытываешь?" – хочет спросить Хибари, но почему-то не может.  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я перестал тебя ненавидеть? – спрашивает он, проверяя, может ли говорить вообще.  
– Это неважно. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты перестал умирать. Для этого нужно, чтобы ты добровольно отдал мне контроль над своим телом. Временно.  
Хибари молчит.  
– Как сообщник я всегда тебя устраивал, – напоминает Мукуро. – Хоть ты никогда и не доверял мне полностью.  
– Не я, – говорит Хибари. – Это Савада не хотел посвящать в свой план никого, кроме нас троих. Ирие контролировал базу, я контролировал всё остальное.  
– Я мог помочь.  
– Тебя контролировали Виндиче.  
– Ты никогда не думал о том, чтобы просто пойти и забрать меня оттуда? – Мукуро снова издаёт короткий смешок.  
– Ты ведь знаешь, что да, – признаётся Хибари. – Реборн хорошо за мной следил и вмешивался всякий раз. Хорошо, что они не уследили за твоей толпой. – Он уже готов спросить, где они, но сдерживается.  
"Я же не собираюсь дружить с Рокудо Мукуро", – ему не нравится даже думать об этом.  
– Хорошо, – кивает Мукуро. – Мой побег был фальшивкой, поводом убрать Кена и Тикусу подальше от Савады Емицу.  
– Я понял.  
– Я знаю. – Мукуро улыбается. – Савада до сих пор мне не доверяет.  
– Не так сильно, как хочет показать, – говорит Хибари.  
– Он хотел тебе позвонить, но я сказал, что тебя нельзя беспокоить. Рано или поздно он позвонит.  
Хибари вздыхает. Ему не хочется думать ни о Саваде, ни о мафии.  
– Мы говорим о нём больше, чем он заслуживает.  
– Как мало ты ценишь своего босса, Хибари Кёя. – Снова Мукуро смеётся.  
– С ним можно иметь дело. Но о нём незачем разговаривать.  
– Да, действительно. – Мукуро ёрзает, и Хибари замечает, что он придвинулся поближе. – Можно поговорить о нас.  
"Ты знаешь обо мне всё, – думает Хибари. – А я предпочёл бы никогда тебя не встречать. Ты отравил мне десять лет жизни, а теперь хочешь, чтобы я позволил тебе управлять мной, и пытаешься спасти мне жизнь".  
Он ничего не говорит, и Мукуро тоже молчит.  
Хибари чувствует запах шоколада и чужого тела. Слышит дыхание Мукуро – лёгкое и медленное. Сам он дышит глубже и, теперь он это замечает, неровно. "Интересно, что это значит", – думает Хибари и теряет сознание.

– К счастью, Кёя, это был просто обморок, – почти зло говорит Мукуро, когда Хибари открывает глаза. – Мне не удалось привести тебя в сознание или взять под контроль, но ты продолжал дышать, так что я просто подождал.  
– Это хорошо? – спрашивает Хибари.  
– Понятия не имею.  
– Принеси попить. – Хибари не просит и не приказывает, он не ждёт, что Мукуро сделает, как он говорит, но Мукуро поднимается, неторопливо раскладываясь в полный рост. "Несмотря на древковое оружие, – думает Хибари, – ему непросто будет прикрыть ноги, особенно во время атаки". Он улыбается.  
Мукуро приносит воду. Хибари садится и пьёт.  
Солнце уже совсем низко. На востоке небо почти чёрное, на западе розовые облака купаются в остатках золотого света, а от края до края тянется бесконечное море фиолетового – от самого тёмного к самому светлому.  
Хибари щурится и на всякий случай запоминает этот закат. Может быть, не последний.  
– Я не думаю, что когда-нибудь смогу добровольно передать тебе контроль надо мной, – говорит он, не оборачиваясь к Мукуро.  
– Я тебе омерзителен? – усмехается Мукуро.  
– Ты – нет. Любой контроль – да. Разве ты не видел?  
– Кёя. – Мукуро вздыхает и, Хибари угадывает это по движению воздуха, пожимает плечами. – Ты ведь не хотел, чтобы я смотрел, а я не привык всматриваться в каждого медиума. Я просто пришёл, сделал, что нужно, и ушёл... Мы должны что-то придумать.  
– Когда мы подерёмся, станет проще.  
– Для этого нужно, чтобы ты был в хорошей форме.  
– Посмотрим, – говорит Хибари.  
– Раз я тебе не омерзителен, позволь спросить: другой вариант тебя точно не устраивает? – неожиданно насмешливо переспрашивает Мукуро, и Хибари оглядывается, чтобы понять, серьёзен он или нет.  
Мукуро улыбается, подставив лицо последним лучам солнца, за спиной у него, словно мантия, расстилается тень – и по нему совершенно ничего нельзя понять.  
– Какой другой? – на всякий случай уточняет Хибари.  
– Секс.  
– Ты серьёзно.  
– Это не вопрос?  
– Нет. – "Раз Мукуро серьёзен, то и мне придётся быть серьёзным", – думает Хибари.  
На самом деле идея кажется ему нелепой и потому смешной.  
– Тебе не понравится, – говорит он вслух.  
– Ты не знаешь. – Весёлый светящийся взгляд тускнеет, соскальзывает с лица Кёи. Мукуро глядит вдаль, но вряд ли видит там что-то.  
– Ты очень красивый, – говорит Хибари. – Тебе не жаль тратить себя... на это?.. – Он не может выразиться точнее.  
– Хибари Кёя. – Мукуро снова смотрит прямо на него, холодно и почти зло. – Если я это предложил, то, наверное, взвесил все "за" и "против".  
– Сильно в этом сомневаюсь, – бормочет Хибари.  
Мукуро в бешенстве вскакивает на ноги. Хибари смотрит на него снизу вверх, голова начинает кружиться. Острия трезубца, нацеленные наискосок, двоятся и троятся, мерцая золотом в лучах заката.  
– Так нечестно. – Трезубец, исчезая, осыпается золотой пылью, а Мукуро садится рядом с Хибари.  
– Ты ведь не думаешь, что я специально.  
– Видишь, Кёя, тебя контролирует болезнь. Позволь мне забрать контроль у неё, чтобы вернуть его тебе.  
– Ты пытаешься обмануть мою гордость, – говорит Хибари. Ему уже лучше. Может быть, потому что Мукуро так близко и его присутствие раздражает.  
– Я взываю к твоему разуму, чтобы спасти твою никчемную жизнь.  
Хибари сжимает кулак. Он может ударить прямо сейчас – и попадёт Мукуро как раз по зубам. Если немного изменит угол – удар придётся по челюсти снизу вверх, тоже очень хорошо. Можно, конечно, атаковать живот или солнечное сплетение, но там – руки Мукуро. Длинные, цепкие, и в них всегда может появиться трезубец.  
Цветок лотоса раскрывает нежно розовые лепестки прямо перед кулаком. Издевательское предложение мира. Иллюзия вызывает у Хибари бешенство, но сам цветок очень красив. Он уже представляет, как сомнёт его, как Мукуро поморщится, наблюдая за этим, но говорит:  
– Убери.  
Цветок исчезает без дополнительных спецэффектов.

– Мы можем попробовать, – говорит Хибари после паузы. – Я не знаю, что из этого выйдет, но я не хочу умирать, не победив тебя.  
Мукуро хмыкает, глядя в сторону.  
– Я спасаю тебя не потому, что хочу подраться.  
– Ты можешь уйти.  
– Не могу. – Теперь Мукуро смотрит Кёе прямо в глаза, невозможно ни отвернуться, ни сомкнуть веки, и Кёя выдерживает этот тяжёлый, прямой, словно выпад, взгляд. – Иначе бы я не пришёл.  
– Хорошо. – У Хибари снова кружится голова, и Мукуро перестаёт смотреть на него так пристально. Хибари закрывает глаза.  
– Пойдём в дом. Ты уже давно не отдыхал, – говорит Мукуро, поднимаясь на ноги. Хибари отлично знает, где его рука, даже не видя её. Уцепившись ладонью за ладонь, встаёт.  
– Тебе так лучше? – спрашивает Мукуро.  
– Не смотреть?.. Немного. Картинка отвлекает.  
Судя по звуку, изданному Мукуро, он задумывается.

Хибари болеет. Ему то лучше, то хуже, но улучшения не ведут к выздоровлению, а ухудшения не приводят к новым приступам. Так проходит несколько дней.  
Хибари спит, ест, читает, гуляет и разминается. Драться он по-прежнему неспособен, а головокружение, удушье и тошнота подстерегают его на каждом шагу. Каждое неаккуратное движение, каждая яркая картинка, каждая замеченная иллюзия – Мукуро, похоже, не в состоянии без них обходиться, – всё может привести к очередному приступу слабости. Отвратительно.  
– Ты хотя бы не умираешь, – говорит Мукуро.  
Хибари это совершенно не утешает.  
Ещё через пару дней ему удаётся потренироваться нормально целых пять минут, но потом он просто валится на пол, как мешок с рисом. Колени подгибаются, тело отказывается слушаться, и всё, что Хибари может сделать – свалиться вперёд, на онемевшие руки. Он продолжает дышать, и Мукуро, снова выходивший куда-то, находит его в таком положении приблизительно через час.  
– Меня привела твоя птица, – говорит он.  
– Я собирался вздремнуть, – пытается пошутить Кёя.  
– Все улучшения оказываются временными, – бормочет Мукуро, переворачивая его на спину. Приподнимает плечи и подсовывает согнутое колено под голову. – Кёя, что ты тут вообще делал?  
– Разминался.  
Мукуро тянет носом воздух, как животное.  
– Ты успел вспотеть, как лошадь. Ты устал. – Это звучит как обвинение.  
– Что же мне теперь, вообще не двигаться? – Хибари смешно.  
– Замолчи. – Мукуро хмурится и быстро наклоняется над ним, но отстраняется, будто вспомнив что-то. – Я принёс кольцо Тумана. Нормальному иллюзионисту от него никакого прока, но тебе как раз хватит.  
– Думаешь, я теперь как Хром?  
– Нет. – Мукуро пожимает плечами и, придерживая Хибари одной рукой, другой роется в карманах. – Вот, попробуй зажечь пламя. – Он надевает на бесчувственный палец Хибари тоненький ободок с мелким синим камнем.  
– Ненавижу иллюзии, – говорит Хибари. Синяя искра вспыхивает над камнем, дрожит, раздуваясь до размера яблока, но потом уменьшается до огонька словно от спички.  
– А тебе и не нужны иллюзии. – Мукуро трёт лоб. – Если бы я знал, как заставить путь голодных духов работать в обратную сторону, я бы тебя научил. Попробуй управлять своим телом, будто это посторонний объект, который не станет подчиняться тебе сам по себе. Думай о каждом движении.  
– Когда ты захватываешь чьё-то тело, тебе приходится думать?  
– Вообще-то нет. Никогда не захватывал тела паралитиков.  
Хибари хочется его ударить, и огонёк вспыхивает ярче.  
– Попробуй атаковать меня иллюзией, Хибари Кёя, – смеётся Мукуро.  
Неподвижность вдруг отпускает Хибари, Мукуро отшатывается, но не сбрасывает с колена его голову. Хибари не бьёт.  
Несколько секунд они молчат, потом Мукуро, как будто смущённый чем-то, спрашивает:  
– Дойдёшь до ванной сам?  
– Дойду. – Хибари не без напряжения садится. Оказывается, пока он ничего не чувствовал, мышцы оставались напряжёнными, и теперь болят как проклятые.  
"По крайней мере, они всё ещё у меня есть. – При мысли о полной потере физической силы Хибари передёргивает от отвращения. – Лучше умереть, чем жить калекой".  
Ярость, хорошо знакомая, тяжёлая, плотная, почти приятная, закручивается на дне души густой чёрной воронкой. Придаёт сил, заставляет дышать глубже, приподнимает над полом – Кёя снова чувствует себя лёгким и сильным. И, зная, что это ненадолго, наслаждается каждым движением.  
"Что меня бесит?.." – рассеянно думает он, намыливаясь. Не Мукуро, не его присутствие и даже не пламя Тумана, почти невидимое, если сунуть руку с кольцом под воду.  
Ответ приходит не сразу, но, нащупав его, Хибари едва не теряет контроль над собой – теперь ярости слишком много, она захлёстывает сознание. Он снимает кольцо, чтобы не сломать, и зажимает в кулаке. Слабость и головокружение накатывают тяжёлой удушливой волной, смешиваются с яростью. Хибари почти задыхается. "Надо позвать Мукуро", – думает он. Он не может.  
Не выпуская кольца из руки, он кое-как садится в ванну. Делает воду попрохладнее и погружается в полуобморочно-полусонное состояние. Даже мысли остаются при нём, но текут медленно, будто нехотя, а вот эмоции исчезают.  
– Ты опять! – Злой и обеспокоенный Мукуро стоит на пороге ванной. Вода становится ледяной.  
– Убью, – безразлично обещает Хибари, приходя в себя – быстро, но всё же не мгновенно.  
– Да ты сам раньше сдохнешь. Кто тебя просил снимать кольцо?  
– Я не хотел его сломать. – "Я что, оправдываюсь?.." – удивляется Хибари.  
Мукуро застывает с открытым ртом. Потом закрывает его и ничего не говорит, а только смотрит и смотрит на Хибари. Тот молчит тоже, и это молчание кажется ему одновременно неуместным и очень приятным.  
Поняв, что теперь может встать, он говорит:  
– Выйди.  
– Нет уж. – Мукуро нагло улыбается. – Я хочу на тебя посмотреть.  
"Вряд ли ты увидишь что-нибудь интересное", – думает Хибари, возвращая кольцо Тумана на палец. Пламя вспыхивает почти сразу, но такое слабое и мутное, что за него почти неловко.

Тело слушается не очень хорошо, есть Хибари не хочет и поэтому после мытья возвращается в спальню.  
Мукуро оставляет его ненадолго, а потом придвигает соседний футон поближе и ложится тоже.  
На нём белые узкие штаны с такой низкой посадкой, что лобок едва прикрыт. Тонкая рубашка задирается, обнажая живот.  
– Убери иллюзии, – говорит Хибари, и на гладкой, почти белой коже проступают тёмные ломаные линии. – Что это?  
– Не знаю. – Мукуро пожимает плечами, и рубашка поднимается ещё выше. Кёя видит нижние рёбра. – Мне не выдали документацию при выпуске.  
– Ты всех там убил.  
– Не всех. Кена и Тикусу я взял с собой. Больше было некого.  
Хибари пытается поймать взгляд Мукуро, но тот ускользает. Мукуро смотрит в его сторону, но не на него. Снова кружится голова, и Хибари вынужден закрыть глаза.  
Он знает, что Мукуро двигается, что протягивает руку в его сторону, но когда тёплые сухие пальцы касаются лица, он вздрагивает от неожиданности.  
Мукуро не убирает руку и когда Хибари смотрит на него.  
– Я тебе не говорил, что ты очень красивый. – Теперь Мукуро отвечает на изумлённый взгляд Хибари.  
Хибари с ним не согласен, но ничего не говорит. Мнение Мукуро о его внешности ему безразлично.  
Мукуро гладит его по скуле, по лбу, отводя назад волосы. Улыбается, будто и впрямь видит что-то очень красивое. Хибари терпит эти бессмысленные прикосновения, ожидая, что Мукуро объяснит их назначение.  
– Мы собирались попробовать, – говорит Мукуро.  
– Да. Действительно. – Хибари хмурится.  
Чтобы потрахаться, Мукуро необязательно так его трогать. Но Хибари не сомневается, что всё остальное не доставит Мукуро удовольствия, и поэтому не двигается. "Если ему это нравится – пусть".  
Прикосновения не возбуждают, но и не злят, и поэтому Хибари ждёт, пока ему окончательно не надоедает неподвижность, – очень долго. Мукуро успевает обследовать всё лицо, скользнуть пальцами по шее – тут Хибари напрягается – и подёргать пояс юкаты.  
Его Хибари развязывает сам.  
Ему проще раздеться, чем Мукуро. Это несправедливо.  
– Разденься, – говорит он.  
Мукуро вздрагивает. Хмурясь, всматривается в лицо Хибари. Тот молча ждёт.  
– Ты мне не поможешь? – с ухмылкой, за которой скрывается беспокойство, спрашивает Мукуро.  
– Нет. Я хочу посмотреть. – Только озвучив это, Кёя понимает, что действительно хочет увидеть Мукуро голым. Синее пламя мгновенно отзывается на его эмоции – язычок раскручивается вверх, словно лента, изгибается в почти непристойном танце. Мукуро тоже на него смотрит – и улыбается.  
Хибари снимает кольцо и убирает его в рукав.  
– Это было красиво, – говорит Мукуро.  
Хибари ничего не может сделать с охватывающим его смущением и злится. Впрочем, он скоро отвлекается, наблюдая за Мукуро.  
Тот раздевается почти торопливо, но всё же не без демонстративности, с которой он делает всё. "Ты даже умирать будешь красиво", – думает Хибари. Эта мысль нравится ему меньше, чем то, что он видит перед собой.  
Пытаясь сравнить голого Мукуро с одетым и решить, который красивее, Хибари терпит неудачу. Одетый выглядит вызывающе. Обнажённый – безупречен, как цветок, как хорошо написанный иероглиф, как облако в лучах заходящего солнца или ночной туман. Хибари улыбается, перебирая в уме подходящие сравнения.  
"И всё это он хочет предложить мне". Внутри что-то дёргается, и Хибари перестаёт улыбаться. Он не хочет прикасаться к Мукуро. Хочет уничтожить его красоту, но не осквернить её.  
– Не надо. – Он поднимается на ноги, юката соскальзывает с плеч, спутывая руки, и Хибари сбрасывает её на пол.  
– Что не надо? – Мукуро так близко, что Хибари слышит его дыхание – лёгкое, неровное.  
– Я не хочу. – Снова накатывает смущение, Хибари просто не знает, куда себя деть.  
– По-моему, ты не совсем искренен. – Мукуро смотрит вниз.  
Разумеется, у Хибари стоит. Удивительно – у Мукуро стоит тоже.  
Целоваться совсем уж необязательно, но Мукуро наклоняется к Хибари, и тот может только пропустить между пальцами волосы, надавить на затылок, чтобы не тянуться вверх, поймать губами чужие губы, пахнущие шоколадом, смять их, просунуть между ними язык, устанавливая свою власть над чужим ртом. Мукуро не подчиняется и не оказывает сопротивления, и Хибари отстраняется.  
– Давай ляжем, – говорит Мукуро, трогая языком губы. Кажется, у него кружится голова. – Я принёс всё, что нужно.  
– Спасибо, – говорит Хибари, выпуская шелковистые волосы.  
"Жаль, в бою никак не использовать – Мукуро легко отдаст хвост, чтобы занять мне руку, а сам в это время сделает что-нибудь ещё. Как приятно было бы намотать его на ладонь. Если получится, – ему неловко даже думать об этом, – можно попробовать не в бою".  
Откинув одеяло вместе с одеждой, Мукуро ложится первый, и Хибари ложится рядом с ним. Когда он тянется к Мукуро, их руки сталкиваются. Мукуро медлит, и Хибари нажимает на его плечо, чтобы уложить на спину.  
– Рассчитываешь быть сверху, Хибари Кёя? – спрашивает Мукуро, насмешливо улыбаясь.  
"Ну вот. Ему уже не нравится", – думает Хибари, видя, что Мукуро нервничает.  
– Ты собираешься завладеть моим телом, – говорит Хибари.  
– А ты хочешь воспользоваться моим. – Вздохнув, Мукуро как будто расслабляется. – И думаешь, что это справедливо.  
– Чтобы меня трахнуть, тебе придётся меня вырубить, – говорит Хибари. – В конце концов, это ты предложил. – Он снова злится.  
Ухватив за шею, Мукуро дёргает его к себе. Хибари едва успевает упереться в пол, чтобы не упасть сразу же. Мукуро хочет целоваться и на этот раз ведёт себя активнее. Никто никогда не целовал Хибари против его воли. Он прикусывает язык Мукуро и, дождавшись, пока тот перестанет дёргаться, целует его сам. На этот раз всё происходит нормально: Хибари действует, Мукуро отвечает, иногда бунтуя.  
"Хорошо, – думает Хибари. – Почему мне так хорошо?"  
Он даже не хочет убить Мукуро – он хочет его трогать.  
Пальцы Хибари, твёрдые, грубые, скользят по безупречно гладкой коже, по тёмным линиям, оставшимся после лаборатории Эстранео, накрывают штрих-код. Мукуро морщится, как будто ему больно.  
– Болит? – спрашивает Хибари.  
– Нет, – удивлённо отвечает Мукуро и тянется за новым поцелуем. – Я его ненавижу, – сознаётся он шёпотом, пока Хибари ещё не отстранился.  
– Не надо, – говорит Хибари, берёт Мукуро за руку и накрывает штрих-код губами. Прикусывает кожу, а потом трогает языком. Мукуро тяжело дышит, и взгляд у него мутный.  
– Кёя, – выдыхает он. – Кёя.  
"Ему нравится?.." – Хибари боится себе поверить. Оставив в покое руку со штрих-кодом, он накрывает ладонью член Мукуро. Кровь жарко пульсирует под кожей, а Мукуро прикусывает губу.  
– Кричи, – говорит Хибари. – Ничего не скрывай. – Это звучит слишком интимно, но слова уже сказаны.  
– Хорошо, – почти стонет Мукуро и раздвигает бёдра.  
Хибари решает считать это приглашением.  
Усевшись между ног Мукуро, он оглядывается по сторонам.  
– В плаще, – говорит Мукуро, догадавшись, что нужно Кёе. – Во внешних карманах.  
Вытянув из общей кучи плащ, Кёя находит смазку и презервативы. На упаковке написано, что они большого размера, и ему становится смешно.  
– Ты мне польстил. – Он роняет презервативы рядом с матрасом и, свинтив колпачок с флакона, выдавливает смазку на пальцы.  
– Хм?.. – У Мукуро мутный взгляд.  
– Не думаю, что мой член можно назвать большим, – говорит Хибари. – Зато тебе не будет больно.  
Мукуро хмурится, и Хибари с удивлением наблюдает, как бледные скулы покрывает розовый румянец. Такой же нежный, как лепестки лотосов, украшающих футон, но немного ярче.  
Решив, что смазка согрелась достаточно, Кёя прикасается к заднице Мукуро. Отверстие сильно сжато и не открывается, даже когда Кёя пытается на него надавить.  
– Ты не хочешь? – Он не понимает.  
– Я... – Мукуро шумно выдыхает и смотрит в сторону. Кёя продолжает поглаживать его между ягодиц.  
– Ты никогда ни с кем не спал, – доходит до него наконец.  
– Если сравнивать опыт, Кёя... – Мукуро щурится, будто чем-то недоволен. – То это ты – невинный младенец рядом со мной.  
– Потому что я пользовался своим телом, – говорит Хибари. – А ты – чужими. Читер.  
Мукуро фыркает, напрягается, собираясь отстраниться, но Хибари ловит его за бедро и, пытаясь удержать, придвигает к себе. Отвлекшись, Мукуро немного расслабляется, и средний палец Хибари оказывается внутри примерно на сантиметр. Мукуро шумно вздыхает.  
– Больно? – снова спрашивает Хибари.  
– Нет. Сделай что-нибудь. – Мукуро отчаянно кусает губы. Он смущён, возбуждён, но ему не нравится то, что делает Кёя.  
– Подрочи себе, – говорит Хибари.  
– Всё может быстро кончиться. – Мукуро кладёт руку на член, но слушаться не торопится.  
– Ты так сжат, что тебе может быть больно. А это тебя отвлечёт.  
Сам Хибари чувствует себя очень странно. Он полон решимости трахнуть Мукуро, возбуждён физически, но мыслит ясно и собранно, будто перед боем. Глупо и пафосно сравнивать соитие со сражением, но в этот раз Хибари не стал бы спорить с таким сравнением.  
"Вопрос в том, на чьей стороне Мукуро, – думает он, терпеливо растягивая узкое отверстие. – Вряд ли на моей".  
Когда ему удаётся засунуть в Мукуро два пальца, тот начинает стонать в голос. Не очень громко, но отчётливо.  
– Трахни меня, – говорит он в конце концов. – Или я просто кончу.  
– Будет больно. – Хибари перестаёт двигать рукой.  
– Всё равно. – Мукуро стискивает зубы, будто ему уже больно.  
– Мне – нет.  
Хибари наклоняется и делает то, чего никогда не делал раньше: отодвинув руку Мукуро, облизывает горячую, истекающую смазкой головку.  
– Кёя, – отчаянно всхлипывает Мукуро.  
Мгновенно ставший мягким и податливым, он сам насаживается на пальцы Хибари, всхлипывает, сдерживает стоны, будто звук может спугнуть удовольствие. В том, что Мукуро испытывает удовольствие, Хибари не сомневается.  
– Ещё, – просит Мукуро. – Ещё.  
"Хватит, – думает Хибари. – Иначе тебе будет мало потом".  
Он ещё немного ласкает подрагивающий член, но потом отстраняется, оставляя Мукуро ждать.  
Всё время, пока он возится с презервативом и смазкой, Мукуро пялится на него с очень странным выражением лица. Если бы Хибари считал Мукуро нормальным, то сейчас решил бы, что тот сошёл с ума.  
"Мы оба – сумасшедшие", – спокойно думает он.  
И это оказывается последняя связная мысль. Потому что как только он вталкивает обтянутый презервативом член в Мукуро, он теряет саму способность мыслить здраво.  
Причина не только в члене Хибари и узкой горячей заднице, причина во всём. Наклонившись над Мукуро, Хибари попадает в плен длинных, сильных и жадных рук и ног. Мукуро прижимает его к себе, подставляется, глухо стонет.  
– Сделай что-нибудь, Кёя, мне больно, – лихорадочно шепчет он, сам же заставив Хибари вставить до упора и не давая отстраниться.  
– Подрочи себе. – Хибари больно и хорошо одновременно – и хорошо так, как не было ни с кем.  
– Ты – мне. – Согнувшись, Мукуро тянется к губам Кёи, и, пока они целуются, тот вообще не может отодвинуться. Он всё-таки дрочит Мукуро, просунув руку между успевшими вспотеть телами. Мукуро слегка расслабляется, стонет и даёт Кёе немного свободы – ровно столько, сколько нужно для медленных мелких движений.  
– Хорошо, – бормочет Мукуро уже совсем невнятно. – Как же хорошо. Ещё. Ещё!.. – Восклицание переходит в требовательный стон.  
Хибари высвобождается из объятий Мукуро, чтобы исполнить его желание. Резкие сильные движения вырывают у Мукуро почти болезненные вскрики, но когда Кёя замирает на секунду, он просит ещё и ещё.  
– Не могу больше. – Хибари кажется, он сейчас умрёт от удовольствия.  
– Помоги мне, – просит Мукуро, такой же беспомощный перед страстью, как и Хибари.  
Сдерживаясь из последних сил, задыхаясь от невыносимого возбуждения, Хибари отдрачивает Мукуро и кончает на мгновение раньше, потому что не может больше вынести судорожного давления жаркой тесноты.  
Пережив наслаждение, так похожее на агонию, он ложится рядом с Мукуро и закрывает глаза.  
– Ты живёшь? – спрашивает Мукуро.  
– Кажется, да, – улыбается Хибари.  
– Было хорошо.  
– Да, очень. – Хибари ждёт, что Мукуро сейчас попросит разрешения войти, но вместо этого замечает появление иллюзии. Острие трезубца проезжается по предплечью, лежащему поверх живота Мукуро. "Себя не задень", – с лёгким раздражением думает Хибари.  
Он ждёт пустоты, темноты, паралича или хотя бы ярости и воспоминаний.  
И ничего не чувствует.  
– Не вышло? – спрашивает Хибари.  
– Нет.  
Ему почти жаль.  
– Но мне понравилось, – произносит Мукуро так, будто он только что выиграл спор или бой.  
Кёя фыркает. "Хорошо, что я ошибся", – думает он.  
– Мне тоже. – Хорошо, что Мукуро не видит его лица. Хорошо, что он не смотрит на Мукуро – это наверняка вызвало бы смущение.  
– Я знаю, что ты сейчас думаешь, – говорит Мукуро.  
– Что? – На самом деле Хибари не думает ничего. Ему хорошо, он жив, он хочет спать, есть и помыться. Его немного удивляет то, что он обнимается с Мукуро и не хочет его убить, но об этом можно подумать позже.  
– Что у нас нет повода повторить.  
– Он нужен? – Мукуро удалось заставить Хибари забеспокоиться. Он уже присвоил Мукуро, овладел им – и даже не думал о том, чтобы отказаться от продолжения.  
Мукуро громко смеётся, дёргаясь всем телом. Хибари приподнимается, осуждающе смотрит на него, потом, раз уж начал шевелиться, стаскивает и отбрасывает в сторону презерватив.  
– Ты неподражаем. – Мукуро улыбается, глядя на Кёю с искренним восхищением. – Нет, конечно. Но ты говорил, что если мы переспим, то уже не сможем подраться.  
Чтобы ответить честно и правильно, Хибари приходится подумать несколько секунд.  
Он представляет, как разбивает Мукуро голову тонфой, как приставляет к беззащитному горлу обломок трезубца, как, в конце концов, швыряет на пол искалеченное окровавленное тело, – и ему это нравится.  
Он смотрит на обнажённого самодовольного Мукуро, на засос, покрывший штрих-код, на другие следы страсти – и это ему тоже нравится.  
– Сможем, – говорит Хибари.  
Ещё до того, как Мукуро успевает спросить: "Как ты себя чувствуешь?", – Хибари понимает – плохо. Словно для компенсации пережитого наслаждения накатывает всё сразу. От запахов пота и спермы тошнит, дышится только верхней третью лёгких, хочется разодрать себе горло, чтобы оно пропускало больше воздуха, но руки дрожат и не слушаются.  
– Кёя... – зовёт Мукуро.  
– Плохо, – одними губами отвечает Хибари.  
Хотя бы сердце не пытается остановиться: судорожно выплясывает за рёбрами, подпрыгивая и сжимаясь. Хибари никогда в жизни ничего не боялся, и теперь думает, не так ли чувствуют себя трусы.  
Мукуро гладит его по плечу, и Хибари пытается придвинуться к нему поближе с той же целеустремлённостью, с какой десять лет назад шёл его убивать. Чтобы победить, нужно выжить. Чтобы выжить, нужен Мукуро.  
Эта мысль оказывается последней – Хибари отключается. Он даже осознаёт, что ещё дышит, но не может удержать себя над беспамятством.

Он просыпается, когда уже темно. В комнате свежо и пахнет лимонным ароматизатором. Ощупав себя, Хибари догадывается, что Мукуро вытирал его влажными салфетками.  
"Ну и вонял же я", – думает он. Ещё он думает: "Раз Мукуро не водил моё тело в ванную, значит, не подчинил".  
Ужасно хочется есть. Хибари садится, и Мукуро, до этого мирно сопевший рядом, просыпается, недовольно бормочет сквозь сон.  
"Не лезь в холодильник", – разбирает Хибари и почти успевает обидеться. В конце концов, это его дом. Сообразив, что Мукуро может смотреть сон про свой, Хибари трогает его плечо. Мукуро резко садится, материализуя трезубец. "Отличная реакция, – думает Хибари. – Неожиданная атака не будет эффективнее обычной, а на фальшивую его не купишь".  
– Кёя, – говорит Мукуро и после этого просыпается окончательно. – Как ты?  
– Почти хорошо. Голоден. – Хибари смотрит на него, и не может насмотреться, даже в темноте угадывая очертания. Может быть, больше всего на свете он сейчас хочет не есть.  
– Я тоже. – Сев, Мукуро обнимает Хибари, и они оба вздрагивают. – Нет, всё-таки сначала нужно поесть. – Он едва слышно смеётся, и Хибари улыбается тоже. 

Следующие несколько дней они живут сексом, делая перерывы на всё остальное. Трахаются как кролики, как новобрачные, как подростки, впервые узнавшие о том, что такое секс и сколько удовольствия от него можно получить. Как сумасшедшие или влюблённые.  
Хибари продолжает дышать, а его сердце уже не пытается остановиться, но иногда у него немеет всё тело или, наоборот, судороги заставляют дёргаться непослушные руки и ноги, словно в нелепом танце. Когда он не может пошевелиться – не отпускает Мукуро от себя, а тот и не хочет уходить. Рядом с ним легче.  
Поначалу им кажется – пока Хибари поддерживает пламя Тумана, оно поддерживает его. Но пламя не горит, пока он спит, и гаснет, когда ему по-настоящему плохо. Всё, на что оно способно – слегка увеличить эффективность ослабленного тела, взамен требуя непрерывной концентрации. Оно раздражает, а кольцо приходится постоянно снимать и надевать – и Хибари всё чаще забывает об этом, а Мукуро не напоминает. У них есть дела поважнее.

Хибари понимает – любовная лихорадка кончится очередным приступом. Может быть, последним. Он не отомстил, не очистил душу от ядовитых воспоминаний – и не знает, будет ли у него такая возможность, – но он согласен умереть. Пережитых наслаждений вместе с прежними победами достаточно, чтобы считать жизнь прожитой.  
Вспоминая сакуру в Кокуё, он по-прежнему впадает в ярость, но теперь эта ярость испорчена новыми желаниями и стремлением довериться Мукуро.  
"Стал ли я слабее, согласившись?.. – размышляет Хибари, проснувшись ночью. – Или всё, что я получил, можно превратить в источник новой силы? Смогу ли я отдать ему себя и отомстить потом?"  
Мукуро спит рядом, и Хибари не двигается, чтобы не разбудить его.

Следующим утром Хибари просыпается от судорог, выкручивающих всё тело. Даже сердце болезненно дёргается и дрожит.  
Мукуро держит его за плечо левой рукой. Под правой – пистолет.  
– Не надо, – выговаривает Хибари, принуждая трясущуюся челюсть слушаться. – Я ещё дышу.  
– Дыши, пожалуйста. – Отодвинув пистолет, Мукуро ложится и обнимает Хибари, прижимает к себе.  
Сердце пропускает удар, с размаху бухается о грудную клетку – больно – и потом стучит как будто устало и нехотя, но ровно.  
– Кёя, – бормочет Мукуро.  
Хибари вздыхает. Он постепенно перестаёт дрожать и расслабляется, измотанный, словно после слишком долгой тренировки.  
– Если у тебя не получится, – говорит он, не глядя на Мукуро, – проверим, что с этим могут сделать врачи.  
Вместо ответа Мукуро стискивает его изо всех сил. Хибари почти больно, но так он лучше понимает, как сильно Мукуро хочет, чтобы он жил.  
Судорога оставляет его в покое, и уже через полчаса он может сам обнять Мукуро. Они делают очередной перерыв и проводят вечер на энгаве.  
Звонит Савада. Хибари сбрасывает звонок и отправляет сообщение: "Я не умер". Через минуту звонит телефон Мукуро.  
– Всё нормально, Савада Цунаёси, – говорит тот, едва взглянув на экран. – Мы оба ещё живы.

– Нет смысла больше ждать, – без удовольствия сообщает Хибари, когда солнце начинает тонуть в пейзаже.  
– Кёя, если мы попытаемся подраться, а тебе станет плохо...  
– Это будет глупо.  
– Я не стану тебя убивать, – предупреждает Мукуро.  
– Я знаю.  
Мукуро молчит, и Хибари размышляет, наблюдая, как плавится горизонт, впитывая в себя жаркую каплю солнца. Так умирает день.  
– Есть кое-что, чего мы не делали, – говорит он, наконец.  
– Хм?..  
– Ты отдавал мне себя. – Хибари замолкает в надежде, что Мукуро поймёт несказанное.  
– Я понял. – Тот мгновенно оказывается рядом и порывисто обнимает Хибари. – Кёя...  
– Ты хочешь прямо сейчас? – Хибари смешно от того, как глупо они оба подчиняются желаниям своих тел.  
– И прямо здесь, – выдыхает Мукуро ему в шею.  
– Нет, – говорит Хибари.  
– Я знаю. – Мукуро вздыхает и стискивает его ещё сильнее. Становится неудобно смотреть на закат, и Хибари говорит:  
– Пойдём в дом.

Развязав пояс юкаты, Хибари просто ложится и ждёт, что Мукуро будет делать. Он не возбуждён, он вообще ничего не хочет, кроме одного: видеть Мукуро.  
"Почему именно так?.. – вялая мысль почти тонет в волнах очередного приступа слабости. – Почему я решил, что это поможет, почему я вообще предложил?.."  
Когда он думал о том же самом в предыдущий раз, ему казалось – стоит Мукуро прикоснуться к нему, и всё станет хорошо. Сейчас ему так не кажется, и он растерян.  
– Тебе нехорошо. – Мукуро ложится рядом и проводит тёплой ладонью по груди и животу Хибари.  
– Ты понял. – Кёя поворачивается набок и тянется за объятием. Мукуро пользуется этим, чтобы сбросить юкату с его плеча, а потом прижимается губами к обнажившейся коже.  
Этого оказывается достаточно.  
Хибари шумно вздыхает и говорит:  
– Теперь мне хорошо, – и это правда, хотя голова кружится ещё сильнее. Если он попытается встать – вынужден будет лечь снова.  
– Мы попробуем подраться, – бормочет Мукуро, касаясь губами кожи Кёи. – Если тебе станет плохо – мы остановимся и продолжим потом.  
– Может понадобиться много попыток. – Хибари и рад бы выпутаться из юкаты, но Мукуро прижимает её так, что для освобождения придётся его оттолкнуть. Хибари не хочет его отталкивать, но ощущение скованности ему тоже не нравится.  
– Сколько угодно. – Мукуро отстраняется сам. – Я хочу всё, Кёя.  
Становится холодно и душно.  
"Ты ничего не получишь, – думает вдруг Хибари с прежней яростью. – Я не позволю тебе завладеть моим телом". Обида застывает в горле.  
– Кёя, – зовёт Мукуро. – Я хочу всего тебя, но готов отдать тебе всего себя.  
"Это уже интереснее". – Хибари почти стыдно за эту мысль. Он слишком практичен, слишком приземлён. Даже восторги страсти не могут вознести его над собой, и это не очень приятно осознавать.  
– Хибари Кёя. – Мукуро как будто не уверен, что Хибари его слышит, и Хибари фокусирует на нём взгляд. – Больше всего на свете я сожалею о том, что обидел тебя.  
– Я знаю, – неожиданно для себя произносит Хибари. Мукуро говорит правду, и это очень странная правда, но Хибари не станет с ней спорить. – Ты хочешь меня не потому, что я тебе нужен.  
– Нужен.  
– Не для захвата мира. – Осознав мотивы Мукуро, Хибари расслабляется.  
– Я чуть всё не испортил. – Мукуро едва слышно смеётся, помогает Хибари выпутаться из юкаты.  
– Лучше умереть, чем отказаться от собственной воли, – объясняет Хибари, ещё не уверенный в том, что Мукуро понимает всё правильно.  
– Подчинись мне, и я буду тебе поклоняться. – Мукуро снова смеётся, но не насмехается.  
– Это серьёзное предложение. – Окончательно избавившись от юкаты, Хибари устраивается на спине и сгибает ноги в коленях.  
– Абсолютно. – Развязав пояс, Мукуро сбрасывает свою юкату.  
"Что, если он всё-таки соврал?.. – задумывается Кёя, позволяя ласкать себя. – Что, если ему на самом деле не жаль, и сейчас он потешается над моей доверчивостью?.."  
На лице Мукуро – восторг и напряжение. Ни тени насмешливости.  
"В конце концов, он так хотел, чтобы я жил. – Хибари вздыхает, поддавшись удовольствию от прикосновений. – Если он меня обманул, все его усилия будут напрасны". Он ещё не знает, что именно произойдёт в таком случае, но уверен – последствия не понравятся Мукуро так же сильно, как ему. "Мы опасны друг для друга и для самих себя". – Мысль растворяется в желании, медленно закипающем в крови.  
Хибари хочет почувствовать больше, хочет увидеть, каким будет лицо Мукуро, когда он получит то, к чему стремится. Жадное любопытство тоже смешивается с желанием, и Хибари, поймав Мукуро за руку, дёргает к себе резко, словно в бою. Мукуро почти падает на него, и они целуются, будто это первый и последний раз, когда они могут целоваться. "Уже скоро, – думает Хибари, и мысль светится сквозь красноватый туман похоти, такой же требовательной, как ярость. – Скоро что-нибудь изменится".  
Предварительные ласки, которые поднимают Мукуро на высоту удовольствия, для Хибари оказываются пустой тратой времени.  
– Просто трахни меня, – требует он.  
Но Мукуро не слушается. Ему важно, чтобы Хибари не испытывал боли.  
– Я слишком много причинил её тебе, – говорит он, когда Хибари снова его торопит.  
– Значит, ещё немного ничего не изменит. – Хибари уже злится.  
Мукуро толкает его в плечо, наваливается сверху – смешно лёгкий, растрёпанный, возбуждённый, самый красивый.  
Хибари улыбается и тянется к его лицу: прикоснуться кончиками пальцев к скуле, провести вниз, под ухом, по челюсти к подбородку, дотянуться до шеи.  
– Хочешь меня задушить? – спрашивает Мукуро, хотя не может не понимать – Хибари уже отвлёкся от гнева и наслаждается.  
– Никогда не хотел, – говорит Хибари. – Хотел разбить тебе гортань, чтобы ты не мог говорить. Иногда думал о том, чтобы сломать шею.  
– Но?..  
– Мне больше нравилось думать, что ты умрёшь от болевого шока или истечёшь кровью – если я не передумаю.  
– Хочешь держать мою жизнь в руках? – Мукуро беспокойно вздыхает.  
– Не сейчас. – Хибари подаётся вверх. "Как ещё я должен сказать, что я хочу тебя?" – думает он с заново подступающим раздражением.  
– Я понял, – неожиданно серьёзно говорит Мукуро и наконец-то устраивается так, чтобы трахнуть Кёю.  
Он долго возится с презервативом и долго обливает смазкой и задницу Кёи, и свой член, и поэтому когда он входит, Хибари почти не чувствует давления – только холод от смазки. Поняв, насколько растянут, он нервно вздыхает, почти всхлипывает. В самом ощущении нет ничего приятного, но ничего неприятного тоже нет. Глаза Мукуро блестят, язык беспорядочно трогает сухие губы.  
– Двигайся, – говорит Хибари и обхватывает свой член ладонью. – Двигайся, – повторяет он, и Мукуро наконец подчиняется.  
В действительности, Хибари не очень нравится то, что происходит с его телом. Снова он ждёт удовольствия, но получает его совсем не от действий Мукуро, а от него в целом. Его дыхание, его запах, само его существование – вот что возбуждает Хибари.  
– Поцелуй меня, – говорит он, и это прикосновение обжигает его сильнее, чем всё, что было раньше.   
– Тебе не нравится, – шепчет Мукуро, отстранившись.  
– Мне странно, – отвечает Хибари. – А тебе нравилось?  
Расслабившись, он чувствует, как пульсирует внутри него член Мукуро, а немного пошевелившись, улавливает наконец тень удовольствия.  
– Очень. – Мукуро прерывисто дышит и напрягается, чтобы почувствовать всё, что делает Хибари.  
– Продолжай.  
Мукуро отвечает на предложение несколькими медленными неторопливыми движениями. Так почти хорошо, и Хибари прикрывает глаза, чтобы больше чувствовать и слышать.  
– Ты очень красивый, – говорит он, чтобы Мукуро не думал, будто он об этом забыл.  
– Кёя. – Дрожащий выдох щекочет разгорячённую кожу, и это ощутимое не-прикосновение окончательно сталкивает Хибари в поток жаркого удовольствия.  
Он шипит, подаваясь навстречу Мукуро. Стискивает зубы и дрочит себе, когда Мукуро останавливается. Когда становится совсем хорошо, он стонет. Мукуро вскрикивает в ответ на этот стон, и всё заканчивается – ярко, долго, почти болезненно. Кёе трудно дышать, он выпадает из мучительного наслаждения в равнодушный ступор предощущения приступа.  
– Кёя?..  
– Я... – На самом деле Хибари нечего сказать. Он хочет предупредить Мукуро, чтобы не стрелялся, чтобы, в конце концов, просто взял и кончил, хочет это почувствовать, но горло и челюсть не слушаются, онемев. Это не так больно, как судорога, но всё равно неприятно. Мукуро отодвигается, но Хибари успевает увидеть в его глазах страх и боль. "Почему ты боишься, что я умру?! Никто не должен бояться моей смерти!.."  
Мысли теряют ясность, а Хибари постепенно погружается в беспамятство, но он успевает ещё почувствовать и запомнить ощущение: ему нравится, что Мукуро пугает его смерть.

 

Ему снится любовь. Само ощущение привязанности к кому-то, восторг, вызванный этим чувством, боль, которую оно причиняет.  
Хибари просыпается с измученной душой, но здоровым телом. Мукуро лежит рядом, и Хибари стирает кровь с его виска. "Ты опять".  
Мукуро открывает глаза.  
– Сегодня, – говорит Хибари.  
– Хорошо, – отвечает Мукуро усталым голосом. – Ты так и не позволил мне.  
– Я должен сначала победить тебя.  
– Я понял. – Он проводит пальцами по лицу Хибари, начиная с виска – будто хочет повторить его движение.  
"Это ты обронил в мою душу свои чувства, – думает Хибари. – Или хочешь, чтобы я так решил".  
Он чувствует себя так хорошо, что кажется – Мукуро больше не придётся захватывать его тело с помощью пули Подчинения. Этому ощущению Хибари тоже не доверяет. Он был в отличной форме, когда вышел из Белой Машины, но на самом деле уже успел превратиться в инвалида.

Одевшись и позавтракав, они спускаются на базу Вонголы, ненужную и пустынную теперь. Хибари старается не смотреть на Мукуро и знает, что тот делает то же самое.  
Зал для тренировок почти цел. По крайней мере, потолок не осыпается, а трещины в стенах не задевают несущие конструкции.  
Мукуро оставляет плащ у двери и в рубашке кажется ещё красивее. "Как он может быть более или менее красивым, если безупречен всегда? – задумывается вдруг Хибари. – Наверное, мне просто нравится каждая перемена в его внешности. Понравится ли мне то, что я увижу после сражения?" Хибари знает, что нет, и это причиняет ему боль. Это плохо, нельзя сражаться в таком настроении, но невозможно ни отменить бой, ни изменить настроение. "Если Мукуро умрёт, я тоже погибну". – Эта мысль успокаивает, приносит ощущение равновесия.

Они расходятся, словно перед дуэлью. Хибари выпускает из коробочки тонфы.  
– Я буду использовать иллюзии, но не кольца Ада, – говорит Мукуро.  
– Используй всё и не вздумай поддаваться. – Вот теперь Хибари зол. "Даже если это была провокация, она мне на пользу", – улыбается он.  
Судя по ответной улыбке Мукуро, он ждал именно такой реакции.  
Несмотря на богатый арсенал, они срываются с места, вооружённые только холодным оружием. Тонфы сталкиваются с трезубцем, и Хибари вздрагивает от наслаждения. Десять лет он ждал этого. Десять лет лелеял ярость и боль – и наконец-то может дать им выход. Восторг от сбывающейся мечты смешивается с радостью боя. Хибари Кёя делает то, что любит и умеет делать. Временное отсутствие тренировок не мешает – слишком долго он выковывал себя, чтобы болезнь могла отобрать у него силу.  
Он атакует прямо, тупо, не ища слабых мест Мукуро, не пытаясь поймать его на обманный финт. Сила против силы, скорость против скорости. Только ярость наталкивается на пустоту – Мукуро дерётся потому, что обещал, а не потому, что хочет. "Ну так я заставлю тебя сражаться в полную силу!" – в бешенстве думает Хибари.  
Сейчас как раз удобный момент: он поймал трезубец на тонфу, и Мукуро ещё не освободился для новой атаки. Выпустив лезвия из тонфы, он надрезает рубашку Мукуро вместе с кожей. Почти неторопливое движение предплечья вдоль предплечья – и вот на пол падают первые капли крови. Хибари отскакивает, уходя от удара ногой.  
Мукуро как будто колеблется – использовать кольца Ада или что-то ещё, а потом подносит руку к лицу. Хибари ждёт. Десять лет назад он пропустил использование пути Людей в Кокуё и теперь хочет насладиться им.  
Он великолепен. Ни один из противников Хибари никогда не мог сделать того же. "Это ещё лучше, чем секс", – бесполезная мысль проскальзывает по краю сознания, полностью сосредоточенного на бое.  
– Я убью тебя, Хибари Кёя, – в бешенстве обещает Мукуро, когда Хибари удаётся поймать трезубец между тонфами.  
– Попробуй. – Он улыбается.  
Оказывается, злиться может только один из них. Теперь Мукуро в ярости, а Хибари спокоен и весел. Бой просто потрясающий, наверное, лучший в его жизни – и наплевать, если последний, – и Хибари наслаждается всем своим существом, но даже не испытывает к Мукуро ненависти. Теперь он его любит.  
Трезубец пробивает плечо: к счастью, выше кости. Но Хибари понимает, что теперь у него на одну руку меньше. Он может защищаться, а может поставить всё на атаку, которая принесёт ему либо победу, либо поражение. Конечно, он выбирает второе. Он нападает на Мукуро, метя тонфами в корпус, подставляет под трезубец руку, которая и так скоро повиснет плетью.  
– Ты хорош, – злобно шипит Мукуро.  
"Я лучше, чем ты думаешь".  
Он собирается изменить дистанцию – он действительно мог бы её изменить, если бы не задумал другого. И когда Мукуро выводит древко трезубца вниз, чтобы задеть ногу, Хибари поднимает её и бьёт ребром подошвы по колену сбоку.  
Теряя равновесие, Мукуро делает выпад, и Хибари самому приходится упасть, чтобы острие трезубца не пронзило его шею.  
Перекатившись, он поднимается на колено и понимает, что бой окончен. Мукуро лежит на полу, и его нога вывернута так, что встать на неё уже нельзя. Он может ещё использовать иллюзии, кольца, животных – что угодно. Не исключено, что и пулю Подчинения – тоже. Зато Хибари может ходить, бегать и прыгать – он уклонится или контратакует раньше, чем Мукуро сможет его обезвредить.  
– Сделаешь что-нибудь ещё интересное? – спрашивает он без особой надежды.  
– Если не станешь меня избивать – пожалуй, нет, – со смешком отвечает Мукуро. Переворачивается на спину, оберегая раненую ногу.  
"Я ведь тоже ранен, – Хибари косится на кровавое пятно на пиджаке. – Несерьёзно, но кровь-то течёт".  
Он обходит Мукуро по широкой дуге, словно опасное животное. В красном глазу светится единица, но Хибари знает – это ничего не значит.  
Мукуро следит за ним, дыша ровно и глубоко. Трезубец лежит под рукой в перчатке. Разрезанный рукав задрался, и Кёя видит линии, которые ему так нравится трогать губами.  
Остановившись, он заглядывает в свою душу в поисках старой ярости, но находит только усталость от неё и горьковатое ощущение победы. Вот и всё. Он может сделать с Мукуро что угодно. Теперь тот и вправду в его власти.  
"Ещё я могу позвонить Сасагаве и подождать, пока он нас починит. Потом взять Мукуро к себе домой и там заняться с ним любовью". Ему очень нравится этот план, но тонфа вдруг со звоном падает на пол. Кёя совершенно не чувствует раненой руки.  
Он пытается вдохнуть, но не может.  
"Вот как". – Он делает шаг вперёд, чтобы быть поближе к Мукуро.  
– Кёя!.. – Поняв, в чём дело, тот приподнимается на руках. Трезубец исчезает.  
"Это хороший знак", – рассеянно думает Хибари.  
– Пистолет в кармане плаща, но я обойдусь и без него. – Мукуро вытаскивает из кармана пулю.  
"Не надо", – думает Хибари. Ноги почти не слушаются, но он уже довольно близко. Ещё два-три шага – и он сможет дотянуться до Мукуро раньше, чем сердце перестанет стучать. Хибари очень хочется прикоснуться к нему ещё раз.  
Пуля выскальзывает из окровавленных пальцев, катится по полу и останавливается перед ботинком Хибари.  
– Я не дотянусь, – говорит Мукуро. – Дай мне её, пожалуйста.  
"Последняя?.. Неважно".  
Хибари знает, что, наклонившись, он уже не выпрямится. "Но я могу ползти", – нехотя думает он.  
Чтобы не упасть головой вниз, Хибари опускается на одно колено. Бросает тонфу и подбирает патрон.  
– Кёя, скорее, – напряжённо-спокойным голосом просит Мукуро.  
"Какая разница". Хибари не дышит уже слишком давно. Перед глазами плывут цветные пятна.  
– Просто иди сюда, – пытается сказать он. – Ты ведь хотел, чтобы я позвал. Я зову.  
Цветные пятна становятся серыми вместе со всем остальным. "Не успею", – понимает Хибари и падает. Слишком далеко. Кулак с пулей – под грудью, его не вытащить. Сердце не бьётся.  
Хибари слышит какой-то шум, но из-за головокружения не может понять, что это.  
– Кёя! – зовёт Мукуро. – Кёя!..  
Это он слышит ясно.  
"Я здесь, – думает Хибари. – Я тебя жду".  
Впервые он чувствует себя одиноко. Ему кажется, Мукуро здесь и касается его плеча, снова зовёт.  
Но теперь Хибари не слышит и этого. Судорога встряхивает его, причиняя невыносимую боль, а для крика в лёгких уже нет воздуха – но Хибари и не хотел бы кричать.  
Боль уходит вместе с остатками сознания. 

***

Солнечный свет проскальзывает под ресницы, и Хибари нехотя открывает глаза. Он лежит на энгаве, и лучи, побеспокоившие его – всего лишь отражения настоящего солнца, уже клонящегося к западу.  
Мукуро сидит рядом. Хибари не видит его, но слышит дыхание и чувствует запах шоколада, который уже не вызывает тошноты. Птичка поёт неподалёку – значит, она не голодна.  
– Вода – возле твоей правой руки, – говорит Мукуро. Наверное, это он покормил птичку.  
Хибари садится, сворачивает с бутылки крышку и пьёт.  
– Ты чуть нас не угробил. – Мукуро улыбается, глядя на Хибари. – Бьякуран хотел сделать то же самое: запереть меня в теле медиума и убить его, – поясняет он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд.  
– Ты мог уйти. – Хибари удивлён лёгкостью, с которой может разговаривать.  
– Я не хотел, – говорит Мукуро.  
– Ничего не помню. – Хибари почти жаль, что время своего не-одиночества он провёл в забытьи.  
– Ты и не должен. – Мукуро негромко смеётся, и этот смех сообщает Хибари – всё в порядке.  
– Значит – всё? – уточняет он на всякий случай.  
– Всё.  
Оба молчат, и когда Хибари уже собирается спросить, как они оказались у него дома, Мукуро говорит:  
– Если ты надеешься от меня избавиться...  
– Нет, – перебивает его Хибари. – Как мы попали сюда? – всё-таки спрашивает он, потому что Мукуро молчит с открытым ртом, и Хибари хочет его поцеловать, но всё выяснить хочет тоже.  
– Ты вызвал Сасагаву. Оказалось, что Луссурия задержался у него в гостях – поэтому нас быстро вылечили, и ты отнёс сюда моё тело. Мне не хотелось оставаться под землёй. – Это Мукуро добавляет, будто извиняясь. – И я должен был убедиться, что всё в порядке.  
– Всё в порядке. – Хибари потягивается.  
– Мы можем ещё посмотреть на закат... – начинает Мукуро.  
– Поужинать или ещё что-нибудь, – снова перебивает Хибари. – Нет.  
– У нас есть дела поважнее? – Мукуро пытается выглядеть серьёзно, но губы подрагивают и вот-вот сложатся в улыбку.  
– Да. – Одним движением поднявшись на ноги, Хибари протягивает ему руку. – Идём в спальню.  
Разумеется, Мукуро идёт с ним.


End file.
